The First Time
by GeniaTheParadox
Summary: Kurt and Blaine's first time. Once they'd finished all the beautiful, soft focus, fully clothed staring at each other.


I'm still not over it. I'm still not over the fact that Kurt and Blaine actually had sex. They had actual sex. And it was in an actual episode. Klaine Sex is now legit and canon. Neither Kurt nor Blaine is a virgin anymore. I can't even.

But they didn't actually have sex in the episode. Their Soft Focus Sexin' just consisted of them lying on Blaine's bed, fully clothed and staring at each other. They didn't even kiss, even though I swear Chris said that they'd filmed some kissing. I mean, it was beautiful and moved me to tears, but still. I had to write their actually first time, their actual _love-making_, just for my own mental health. Once again I'm creating head canons for myself like a boss.

Anyway, reviews are very much equal to love, so chuck some at me.

And, even though the show is becoming more and more like fanfiction every week, I don't actually own Glee.

* * *

><p><strong>The First Time<strong>

There was no need to rush, no desperate sense of urgency. But the heat and the passion was still there, bubbling away just under the surface even though they were still fully clothed. They had all the time in the world, almost as if they were in their own little Kurt and Blaine bubble. The world outside this bedroom just didn't exist anymore. Time itself didn't exist anymore. It was just the two of them, just _this_.

"I love you," Blaine whispered.

Kurt smiled and laced their fingers together, and Blaine suddenly realised that a simple touch of the fingertips really could be as sexy as it gets.

"I love you too."

"Are you sure about this?" Blaine asked nervously.

"That's the fourth time you've asked me that," Kurt chuckled. "And the answer is still yes. I've never been so sure about anything before."

Blaine grinned, blushing slightly. "Sorry for asking so much, it's just... just in case you've changed your mind or something."

"Does it look like I'm about to change my mind any time soon?"

Their noses were grazing, and as Blaine looked into his boyfriend's eyes – even this close up it was impossible to tell if they were blue or green – he didn't find a single trace of uncertainty. There was no fear or nerves; just nothing more or less than pure love.

Blaine smiled and reached over to stroke Kurt's soft cheek with his thumb, before they both leaned in at the same time and their lips met in a gentle kiss. Kurt licked his boyfriend's lower lip, letting out a high little whimper that made Blaine's spine tingle. They shifted closer, arms around each other. Their kiss was a little more urgent, but still soft and slow and sensual. They let each other into each other's mouths, tongue slipping unhurriedly against tongue. Kurt was melting into Blaine, losing himself completely. The noises he made, the little sighs and moans, made Blaine's whole body tremble with desire.

Kurt held tightly onto Blaine's vest, pulling him as he rolled onto his back so Blaine was on top of him, their kiss never breaking. Blaine rested himself in between Kurt's legs, their bodies pressed together, fitting together so perfectly. They could have stayed like that forever. They ended their kiss for a moment, their eyes meeting. Kurt shivered at the intensity of Blaine stare, the way his beautiful hazel eyes looked so much darker, so full of lust and love in equal measure.

"You are so beautiful," Blaine whispered.

Kurt smiled, blushing slightly and looking away. Blaine sat up on his elbows to he could look at all of his boyfriend's face instead of just his eyes.

"I'm serious, Kurt," he insisted. "You are the most beautiful man I have ever seen."

Kurt beamed at his boyfriend, so overcome that he couldn't think of a single thing to say. Instead he just wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and pulled him into another kiss, the both of them smiling into it. They both groaned at the same time as the bulges in their jeans rubbed together, but still they just kissed. There was no hurry. They wanted this to last as long as possible.

It could have been a few minutes, or maybe hours, days, years, when finally their lips separated and they sat up so they could undress each other. Kurt pulled Blaine's vest over his head, his fingers lightly caressing the soft, tanned skin of his boyfriend's slim waist and slightly hairy chest. Blaine's body was just as gorgeous as Kurt imagined; toned and slender and perfect. Kurt wanted to commit every inch of Blaine's body to memory, wanted to feel it all with his hands and his lips, wanted to feel that hot skin pressed up against his.

Blaine took his time unbuttoning Kurt's shirt before slipping it off his shoulders, marvelling at just how smooth his boyfriend's skin was. He was pale, practically hairless, and so flawless it was unreal. Blaine just wanted to touch every single inch of that perfect, creamy skin, kiss it and taste it and worship it. He couldn't believe how lucky he was that Kurt was actually about to let him.

As they knelt on the bed, Blaine pulled Kurt even closer to him and began to slowly kiss his neck. Kurt sighed, his hands exploring Blaine's toned arms and back as Blaine own fingers travelled down his chest and towards the waistband of his jeans. Kurt's heart began to race, but it wasn't from nerves. He was excited, unbelievably so. He wanted Blaine's hands to travel lower. His jeans had never felt so tight and restrictive and unnecessary before. Finally, after caressing Kurt's slender hips, Blaine unbuckled his belt and unzipped his jeans, his hands trembling slightly with anticipation.

Kurt lay back down on the bed so Blaine could pull his jeans off and throw them aside. Blaine was extremely pleased to see the erection straining in his boyfriend's briefs, a clearly visible wet patch showing that Kurt was _really_ enjoying this. He grinned and got to work on his own pants, but Kurt sat up and slapped his hands away, unzipping his boyfriend's pants with a smirk on his face.

"You don't really expect me to let you have all the fun, do you?"

The both chuckled, kissing each other gently, before Blaine lay on his back so Kurt could pull his pants off. Kurt straddled his boyfriend, smiling lovingly down at him as Blaine stroked his thighs and his hips, before their lips once again met in a breathtaking kiss. They were both already glowing with sweat, tongues exploring each other's mouths, but still it was steady and slow. There was no rush. They had all night to really discover one another.

Blaine ran his hands over Kurt's smooth back, his fingers just grazing teasingly underneath the waistband of Kurt's briefs, before he rolled them over so he was on top again. He trailed kisses down Kurt's jaw and his neck, right the way down to his collarbone, planting a kiss on his shoulder before running the tip of his tongue all the way back up and sucking on his earlobe. Kurt gasped and shivered, arching his back and holding tighter onto Blaine.

He dragged his fingers through Blaine's meticulously gelled hair, messing it up completely and freeing those lovely dark curls, as Blaine kissed his way down to Kurt's chest. He let his lips worship that pale chest, so slender and toned and delicious, loving the feelings of the soft skin against his lips and Kurt's fingers tangled in his hair. When he took one of those small pink nipples in his mouth the noise Kurt made was indescribable, somewhere between a gasp and a moan, and so sexy that Blaine could hardly stand it. He sucked Kurt's erect nipple between his teeth, getting even harder in his boxers as Kurt moaned and tugged on his hair. Blaine's mouth moved to the other nipple, sucking on it until it was just as hard at the other. Kurt's head was thrown back against the pillows, his eyes closed and a blissful smile on his face as the pleasure tingled through his entire body.

Blaine moved lower, kissing as much of Kurt's body as he could, until he got to the waistband of his briefs. They were both breathless from their eagerness. Blaine's hands shook with nervous excitement as he slowly pulled Kurt's briefs down and threw them aside. His breath caught in his throat at the sight before him.

"Wow..."

Kurt blushed. "What?"

"No, it's just..." His eyes down to his boyfriend's erect cock, long and thick and leaking, even more gorgeous than he'd imagined. "I love you so much, Kurt."

Kurt giggled, sitting up to pull Blaine into a hard kiss. Blaine laid him back on the bed, travelled back down Kurt's body, kissing his hips and his stomach. He ran his hands over Kurt's thighs, never wanting anything so much in his life even though he'd never done this before. Kurt watched every second with batted breath as Blaine wrapped his hand around his erection and very tentatively dragged his tongue up it, from base to tip – he tasted salty and a little bitter, but Blaine knew he wanted more. Kurt let out a shuddering gasp as Blaine licked him again, his breathing becoming short and quick as Blaine sucked on the head of his cock, lapping up his pre-come. Finally Blaine took as much of Kurt's cock as he could, trying his best not to gag. It all felt so amazing – Kurt's cock swelling and twitching in his mouth, the salty taste on his tongue, Kurt's fingers tugging on his hair, everything.

He bobbed his head up and down, swirling his tongue around Kurt's thick length, his own hard on tenting his boxers as the deep moans and high whimpers that Kurt let out seemed to course through his whole body. Just as he was really started to get into it, Kurt suddenly spoke.

"St-stop... Blaine, stop..."

Blaine sat up quickly. "What is it? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, no, no," Kurt said, trying to catch his breath. "You didn't do anything wrong at all... it's just... I don't want this to be... _over_ so soon."

Blaine grinned and crawled on top of Kurt, catching his lips in a soft and surprisingly chaste kiss.

"I definitely don't want that," he said against Kurt's lips. "I never want this night to end."

"Me neither," Kurt whispered, pulled Blaine down to lie beside him, half on top of him. "Quick question though."

Blaine held tightly onto Kurt and smiled. "Yes?"

"How on earth are you so good at blowjobs?"

They both laughed, Blaine's cheeks going a little pink.

"I've watched a lot of... _those movies_," he said. "Practiced with a few bananas."

Kurt smirked. "Lucky bananas."

Both of them giggled, Blaine nuzzled into the crook of Kurt's neck. His own erection was leaving a hot, sticky stain on the front of his boxers, but he didn't want to rush this. Like Kurt, he didn't want this to be over too soon. Once the pressure and pleasure that had pooled in Kurt's stomach had subsided a little, he turned and caught Blaine's lips in a kiss. Blaine climbed back on top of Kurt, their slow, sensual kissing bringing on satisfied moans from both of them.

"Make love to me, Blaine," Kurt whispered against his lips.

Blaine groaned, burying his face in Kurt's neck, the very thought of it clouding his mind of any coherent thought. He gave himself a second, before planting a kiss on Kurt's lips before crawling over to the end of the bed to get the condom that he'd dropped on the floor. He then reached into his bedside cabinet and grabbed a bottle of lubricant. He took off his boxers so he was finally completely naked, and Kurt couldn't help but let out a little sigh. Blaine's cock sprang to life once it was free from the restrictive material, leaking pre-come, more thick than long but still impressive – Kurt definitely liked what he saw.

He spread his legs in expectation, watching as Blaine covered his fingers in some of the cool, clear lube. He couldn't believe this was actually happening. He hissed as Blaine very slowly pushed one slick finger into his opening, tensing up even though he knew it would only make it hurt more. Blaine planted kisses on Kurt's lips and face and neck, stroking his thigh to relax him until it was possible to push his finger in all the way up to the knuckle.

Blaine slowly pushed his finger in and out, giving Kurt time to adjust and get used to the intrusion, and marvelling at just how tight and hot he felt around his finger. Eventually Kurt relaxed enough for Blaine to add a second finger, thrusting and twisting them a little bit faster. Kurt clung onto Blaine's arm and clawed at his neck, his whimpers of pain soon turning into soft moans of pleasure. Blaine scissored his fingers to stretch his boyfriend out, pushing them deeper and curling them until Kurt suddenly cried out.

"Oh my God!"

Kurt arched his back, his fingernails digging into Blaine's arm. The intense pleasure he'd felt when Blaine's fingers had touched that incredible spot inside him was surging through his whole body like electricity.

"Ready?" Blaine whispered.

Kurt was speechless. All he did was look into Blaine's eyes and nod. Blaine smiled down at his boyfriend, before removing his fingers and slipping the condom onto his cock. He slicked himself up with some more lube before positioning himself between Kurt's legs. They both smiled at each other, excited and exhilarated. Blaine caught Kurt's lips in a hard kiss as he pushed the head of his cock into his boyfriend's opening. Kurt let out a shaky gasp against Blaine's lips, the stinging pain outweighing the pleasure, but he encouraged Blaine not to stop until he was all the way inside. They both groaned, Blaine burying his face in Kurt's neck and breathing heavily as Kurt took his time getting used to the feeling of being so full and stretched out. Blaine was breathing heavily into Kurt's neck, shaking slightly as they held each other close. Kurt felt so tight around him, and he had to use every ounce of strength he had not to lose control.

"Blaine?" Kurt whispered tentatively. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just..." Blaine took another deep breathe. "I just need a second... oh God, you feel so good..."

Kurt smiled, holding Blaine tighter. "Hmm, so do you."

Eventually they both started to move at the same time, slowly and cautiously. It hurt a little, but Kurt still loved it – still loved the feel Blaine filling him up so perfectly, his hot skin against his, warm breath tickling his neck. He ran his fingers through Blaine's curls, pulling him into a passionate kiss as he wrapped his legs around his boyfriend's hips. Blaine moaned deeply into Kurt's mouth, thrusting slowly so he wouldn't hurt him. Kurt ran his hands all over Blaine's arms and back, moving his hips upwards to meet his boyfriend's slow thrusts. He wanted more, but he also didn't want this to end.

They whispered each other's names against each other's lips as they found their rhythm. Kurt cried out again and threw his head back as Blaine hit that sweet spot inside him again, making the sexiest noise Blaine had ever heard. He angled himself to hit that spot again, kissing and nibbling Kurt's neck as he sped up his movements a little bit. Kurt had one hand clinging desperately onto the headboard and the other clawing at Blaine's back.

"Oh God... oh Blaine, don't stop... don't... ahh... _don't fucking stop_..."

Blaine growled in response – this was the first time he'd ever heard Kurt curse and it was unbelievably hot. He had no intention of ever stopping. This was the only thing in the world right now, just him and Kurt and this wonderful, intense, breathtaking pleasure. Soon their movements were becoming fast and messy and erratic, both of them edging even closer to their climax, clouding their minds of everything but each other. The bed was creaking under them, banging against the wall.

They were edging ever closer to their climaxes, but neither of them wanted this to be over yet, neither of them wanted this to end even though the pressure was building, even though they could hardly breathe. Finally they just couldn't stand it anymore. It was only a few seconds apart that their orgasms hit them like a ton of bricks. It was like a tidal wave of pleasure had crashed over the couple, and they both screamed each other's names as they rode it out, coming so hard that it was like their hearts had stopped in unison.

Blaine collapsed on top of Kurt, both of them breathless and sweaty. They held each other for a moment as they tried to catch their breath, neither of him ever feeling so close to each other before, as if it was more than just their bodies entwined, but their souls, their _everything._ Eventually Blaine rolled off his boyfriend, and they used what little energy they had to clean themselves up before laying side by side together under the sheets. Just like they had before. Kurt rested his hand on Blaine's chest, feeling his steady heartbeat under his fingertips, and Blaine stroked his arm as they looked into each other's eyes. Both of them wore drowsy smiled on their faces.

"How do you feel?" Blaine asked quietly.

"Amazing," said Kurt. "Also a little sore."

They both giggled. Blaine moved so he was on his side, wrapping his arm around Kurt's waist.

"So no regrets then?"

Kurt's smile broadened. "None whatsoever. I love you so much, Blaine."

"I love you too, Kurt," Blaine whispered.

They leaned forward at the same time and kissed, softly and chastely, and held each other under the covers until they fell asleep in each other's arms. They both knew in their hearts that, no matter what happened in the future, they would never forget this night. They would never forget their first time; the happiest night of their lives.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed, Humble Readers.<br>And I know a lot of people's head canon is that Kurt topped, but honestly I don't care either way.  
>They still had sex. Actual, legit sex.<br>This is the most canon smut (I mean, _love-making_) that I have ever written.

xxx


End file.
